Dancing With Jack Is Only The Beginning
by POTC4Ever
Summary: When Jack, just happen to stumble upon Vanessa dancing, what can happen?
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of this! Please tell me if I should continue!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW ! KIDDING BUT I WISH I DID!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vanessa was a dancer, she danced ballet and waltz to be exact. Her father was a man of wealth so she wasn't allowed to dance, unless with a man at a social event. Know one knew that she danced because she had to practice early in the morning and late at night. But someone was about to know, a certain pirate.

"Yet another night of dancing," she said to herself

It was late at night, but she was fully energized. Of course she wore her gauchos and her just her corset and a light shirt pulled over it. Because woman of wealth weren't allowed to dance, she couldn't find herself a real outfit to dance in. That night Captain Jack had snuck into the Port Royal to sneak into a pub that just happened to be next to wear Vanessa danced. It was a vacant building soon to be a new shop. Until then she practiced. She being humming to He's A Pirate a song she had heard once in an orchestra. Her style was now ballet and she was gliding swiftly and smoothly.

"Get out of 'ere you' filthy pirate!" a solider yelled

Jack stumbled out almost drunk. He almost had a half of bottle but yet, he was drunk all the time. He quietly walked into were Vanessa was practicing. Jack didn't want to cause anymore chaos. He didn't see her until he went around a bend that was hiding her graceful moves. Vanessa didn't notice anything, she was too absorbed in her dancing to notice a pirate was watching every move she made. When she was finished she heard clapping coming from across the room and was startled.

"Very nice form ya' got there lass"

Vanessa had seen a pirate before but never this close. What was he doing here?

"What do you want?" she asked

"If you don't mind me askin' what's your name, love?"

"Vanes…sa" she replying

"Well, would you mind if ol' Captain Jack Sparrow took a shot at dancing?''

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Dancing?" she said logically

"If ya don't mind."

Jack did have practice dancing. He did occasionally dance. But he had never seen some so pretty as Vanessa. He walked over and put his arm around her waist and she winced a little. Then Vanessa got over it. She slowly started waltzing with Jack little by little, to notice that he was quite good. Her dark brown, wavy hair slowly bounced to the rhythm of the steps they we taking. Her aqua eyes gleamed into Jack's until he slowly leaned into kiss her. A loud bang was made a Vanessa pulled away to the bend where Jack has seen her once before.

"Vanessa, darling what are you doing here? IN this dumpy building." it was the Commodore.

"Um I was dan…looking for something!"

James grabbed her by the arm and she mouthed To Jack "I'll see you again."

So Jack waited and stood there remembering that few moments they shared. Until next time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

REVIEW! And please tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took incredibly long to update. PLease review!

Disclaimer: Yada-Yada

* * *

Three days later a gala was to be held in the governor's mansion. Vanessa wasn't too thrilled, especially dancing with men that have no experience. After dancing with Jack, no man could ever be better. It was a warm night, at the governor's house where part of the party was taken place and the fort. Vanessa wore a simple aqua gown because she was told it matched her eyes. Down the stairs she went from her mansion, thinking if Jack would even try to sneak in. Commodore Norrington stood at the bottom of the stairs watching every graceful move she made.

"You look lovely." he said with a smile on his face

"Thank you." she replied

The two walked out the door and into the carriage were they were headed towards the governor's mansion.

"Vanessa! How lovely to see you!" gestured Elizabeth Swann

"Yes it's lovely to see you too!"

After some one thousand greetings, Vanessa finally made it to the perimeter of the circle were the dancing was held. Someone tapped Vanessa on the shoulder and she spun around.

"Would you like to dance?" the Commodore asked

"Ummmm… Sure."

They made their way out of the crowd and to the dance floor. James put his arm around Vanessa and they started. James stumbled a bit, but Vanessa guessed he didn't seem to notice. Aftermore seroius stumbles, Vanessa was getting tired. She felt bad for the Commodore, it would be embrassing to have such a high rank on society but such a low rank on dancing.

"Would you excuse me for just a moment."

"Oh course, Vanessa."

She made her way out of the crowd and out to the courtyard. There she could breathe and take a break. Vanessa saw leaves rustling in the distance. A figure was outlined, it was Jack.

"Evenin' love."

"Hello, isn't the Commodore coming to chase you away?"

"That's why I'm outside."

"You know Captain Sparrow, I never knew pirates were such good dancers." she smiled

"Well, if you had practice at bars in Tortuga I guess ya' remember." he answered

"Jack, why did you try to kiss me."

"Love, when I saw you dancing, it just made my heart skip a beat."

Vanessa turned into to face him, her eyes enlighted with his. Then, he leaned in and kissed her, for the first time, possibly the only time.

The Commodore just happened to be outside looking for Vanessa, when he stumbled upon the kiss. He kinda just stood there, his mouth agape and his eyes in shook.

"What's this?" he asked angry Vanessa and Jack broke apart, Vanessa turned to James who was now a scarlet shade of anger.

"Jamesss…I..I" she stuttered

"Let's just face it mate, the girl likes me better than she likes you, tough luck." Jack retorted with his singature smirk

"SPARROW!You will be locked up for a while, and you Miss. Martinez, will never be permitted to see this deliquent again!"

"YOU Have no control over my life! I'm going with Jack! I love Jack! '' she yelled back

At this point, the Commdore was furious. His hand quickly swipped across her face leaving a mark he wlaked away cursing under his breathe."

Vanessa hand her cheek to her hand. Jack walked over hand held her.

"Love, you want to come with me?"

"Anywhere than here, that is if you are going anywhere?"

"Well actually tonight we were leaving for the open sea probably making a stop for Tortuga."

"I'm coming, let's leave now."

With that they ran for the Black Pearl, and Vanessa was starting a brand new adventure.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
